darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Canyon
Starlight Canyon is the third dungeon in Dark Chronicle and takes place during Chapter 3: The Sage of the Stars. It is located in Balance Valley, and leads to the lighthouse on the cape where Lin and Crest trained. Starlight Canyon introduces Spheda to the player for the first time, unlocking Spheda challenges in all dungeons previously visited and onward. The Fishing Contest also makes its debut appearance. As the name suggests, Starlight Canyon takes place in a valley-like or canyon setting. Instead of rooms and hallways, dungeon floors consist of running along the canyon, following the direction of a flowing river below to get to the end of the floor. Instead of dead ends, waterfalls block certain paths of the canyon, and several bridges are used to traverse to either side of the canyon walls. The next floor is reached by using the "Giant Meat" gate key to hitch a ride on a flying condor. After Yorda's Valley, the canyon becomes significantly longer, but the walls are nonexistent, short enough to reach the river. Here, it is possible to earn a Fishing Goal. History Barga's Valley Upon entering Barga's Valley for the first time, Max says that this a dead end, but he feels something here that must be done in this valley. As Max and Monica progress in their search for a cure to Lin's illness, they seek the help of Lao Chao in the future. In order to cure Lin, Lao Chao requires a White Windflower, but the flower has not bloomed for years, and is likely extinct in the future. Max and Monica therefore try to look for the flower in the present Starlight Canyon. When Max and Monica enter Barga's Valley in search of the flower, a condor approaches them. Max and Monica request the condor to search for the flower from above, but the condor cannot help because her younglings are trapped in her nest due to a time distortion. Monica explains to Max that time distortions are frequent in the future, and there is a method to get rid of them by placing a sphere fragment into the distortion. In her time, people made a sport out of ridding these time distortions, called Spheda. Max finds a Handy Stick and uses it as a makeshift spheda club, and Monica teaches Max how to play spheda. Together, they rid the distortion near the condor's nest, and the condor becomes very thankful for their help. The condor then bows her head in gratitude, and Max notices the White Windflower on her head. Max and Monica receive the flower from the condor's head as a gift for their actions, and later return to the future for Lao Chao to make the flower into the Miracle Dish. After Lin awakens from her illness, she has forgotten what happened to her and Crest. Argo explains that they were making a routine visit to the lighthouse, when suddenly the Death Ark appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the lighthouse. Crest tried desperately to defend the lighthouse, but he died trying to protect it, and the lighthouse eventually crumbled from the might of the battleship. Lin survived, and came home to Argo crying about what happened before contracting the illness. Max and Monica explain that they can save Crest if Lin remembers what happened, and in order to help Lin remember, she joins Max and Monica as a support character. Yorda's Valley Upon entering Yorda's Valley for the first time, Max exclaims how huge the Yorda Tree is, and Monica explains that it's considered a holy tree that has been in the valley for thousands of years. Before Lin is cured of her illness, when Max and Monica try to move past Yorda's Valley, Monica will be worried about Lin's health, and decides with Max to not go any further for the moment. After Lin is cured, she loses her memory about what happened to her and Crest at the lighthouse, and joins Max and Monica in order to remember. When the group returns to Yorda's Valley, the great big tree helps Lin remember by bringing flashbacks of what happened to her. One memory that she recalls is of Crest's dream to become a sage, and how he was influenced by a powerful robed man who aided his village in getting rid of pillagers and thieves. However, as Lin remembers more, she feels a sharp pain, and an ominous cloud of smoke suddenly appears over her head. Monica then reveals that this is the work of a Memo Eater, who feasts on people's memories and makes them forget what happened in their past. The Memo Eater emerges from Lin, and engages in battle with Max and Monica. After Max and Monica defeat the monster, Lin begins to remember everything that happened to her and Crest at the lighthouse. The group then decides to move forward toward the lighthouse, and try to save Crest by using a Starglass in order to travel back in time using Lin's memories. Moon Baron When starting Moon Baron, a cutscene will introduce the Fishing Contest in Palm Brinks, where Mayor Need and Morton in city hall discuss how excited the town will be with the grand opening of the Palm Brinks fishing contest. The contest becomes available to the player every ten days afterwards. Lighthouse on the Cape After buying a Starglass from the future, Max and Monica prepare to travel back in time with the help of Lin's memories in order to save the lighthouse from destruction, and to save Crest's life. Upon arrival, Lin and Crest are present at the top of the lighthouse, and Gaspard enters with the Flying Battleship. Gaspard orders Dr. Jaming to attack the lighthouse using the ship's cannons, and the battleship begins firing upon the lighthouse. Max and Monica then arrive at the top of the lighthouse to help Lin and Crest. Crest tries to ask what is going on, but Monica says that they will explain later. Monica then observes that Gaspard is on the battleship, and Max exclaims that the lighthouse is on fire. Crest then explains to Lin that he is going to the top of the moon crystal, and use it to counterattack the battleship. Monica hops on board the battleship and engages in battle with Gaspard, while Max stays behind to protect Lin from the Evil Flames approaching her. Eventually, Monica defeats Gaspard in their duel, Max saves Lin from the flames. Crest is able to hold off the battleship's attacks, however, Gaspard later orders the complete annihilation of the lighthouse. The battleship fires a series of powerful rounds at the lighthouse, but sustains damage from Crest's counterattack as well, and is forced to retreat. While Crest was able to shield the lighthouse using the power of the moon crystal, his body succumbs to the battleship's immense firepower, and he falls. Monica returns to the lighthouse, and the group gathers around a dying Crest. In his final words, he glad to see that Lin is fine, and he says that he is ready to die. Lin protests this and says that Crest still has training left to do before becoming a sage. Crest asks Lin to fulfill his dream of becoming a sage before passing away, with Lin wailing by his side. Lin spends the rest of the night looking at the stars and telling Crest that he was always a sage to her, and that she promises to become the legendary sage he always dreamed of. Max and Monica return to the base of the lighthouse to tell the present Lin that they were not able to save Crest. Lin says that while they weren't able to save Crest, they did change the future, and now she promises to become a sage to save Crest. Lin says her goodbyes to Max and Monica, thanks them for their help, and wishes them luck in their battle against evil. Medals Time Attack The floors of Starlight Canyon are very long, but mostly straightforward. The most efficient way to complete the time trials is to use the Ridepod with a fast set of legs. If you have Pau to help you out with the map and finding mimics, you will usually have enough time to collect the ABS and gilda that each monster drops. The time trial medals from this dungeon and all dungeons afterward are considerably easier than from the first two dungeons. Item Only Improved Bombs help with the majority of the item-only goals in Starlight Canyon. Some floors do have a lot of enemies, so not every Improved Bomb can be used on them. It is best to bring along Poison Apples, Heart-Throb Cherries, and Elemental Stones. Enemies that survive an Improved Bomb, or weakened by a Poison Apple, can be quickly defeated using a Stone. Spheda The vast open areas of Starlight Canyon can make Spheda easy, and make landing the shot possible in only one or two swings. Otherwise, the only tricky thing to get the hang of in Starlight Canyon is going around corners. But remember that landing the ball in the river will be off course, so try to stick to the walls of the canyon. The Flamingo is recommended to handle curved shots that often need to be made. Fishing The last four floors of Starlight Canyon have a fishing goal. Consider investing fishing points in a Fishing Rod or Lure Rod, as fishing requires patience and/or luck. Floors Headlong Dash Fire and Ice Don't Mix Earth-Shaking Demon Powerful Yo-Yo Robot Elephant Army in the Valley Dangerous Treasure Chest Little Dragon Counterattack Barga's Valley Barga's Valley is accessed by taking the sun path in Elephant Army in the Valley. If you land here before asked by Lao Chao to find an important item to heal Lin, you won't find interesting here, and you won't be able to advance past Yorda's Valley. You'll need to come in this valley to find the White Windflower needed by Lao Chao in order to heal Lin. This part of the story will serve as an introduction to Spheda, which is more or less based on golf. In order to complete the mission, Max needs to put the sphere into the distortion which has appeared, using a Handy Stick as an improvised spheda club to hit the sphere. Once done, you'll receive a spheda club, depending on your performance of the spheda challenge. If the challenge was completed successfully, you will receive the Swan, otherwise, you will receive the Turkey. But more importantly, you'll receive the White Wind Flower, needed to heal Lin and continue the story. Warrior in Starlight Canyon Smiling Fairy Village Cursed Mask We're the Roly-Poly Brothers Dragon Slayer Yorda's Valley Yorda's Valley is located a little over halfway through the dungeon. Depending how far you are in Balance Valley's georama, if you haven't begun the georama or done very little, when you come here, you won't be able to advance forward. So in order to advance in this dungeon, you'll need to advance in the georama. But if you're pretty far in Ballance Valley's georama, and if you've saved Lin, you'll find the Great Yorda Tree. Seeing this, Lin will try to remember things about her and her master, Crest, but while doing this, the Memo Eater will come out of Lin's head, and you'll have to defeat it. By doing this, Lin will remember everything about her and Crest, and you'll be able to proceed to the next floor. Rama Priests Like Cheese Nature's Threat Moon Baron Lighthouse Appears Lighthouse on the Cape The lighthouse is at the very end of the dungeon, but you won't be able to do anything unless you have made progress in Balance Valley's georama. Once you purchase the Starglass from Star Items in the future, you should be able to use it near the destroyed lighthouse on the cape. After using the Starglass, a cutscene will appear, splitting Max and Monica off into separate boss battles. Max's boss battle will be to protect Lin on top of the lighthouse from the Evil Flame, while Monica's boss battle will be to fight Gaspard aboard his flying battleship. The boss battles switch back and forth between Max and Monica throughout the fight. Star Path Floors Looking for the Wind Gem Evil Spirit in the Valley Brave Warriors in the Valley Chamber of the Defending Wind Gem The Lapis Garter is necessary to defeat in order to collect the Wind Gem key item. Take a snapshot of the Wind Gem Altar to get an additional scoop before leaving. Gallery Starlight Canyon - Healing Fountain.jpg|Concept art of Starlight Canyon healing fountain Starlight_Canyon.png|Valley concept art. Category:Dungeons